grangathorfandomcom-20200213-history
World Creation
Beginning A great cosmic cloud of magic energy millions of light years across spanned the empty void of space. Emerging from the chaos came the titanic wurm Grangathor, who began consuming the cloud. Once finished with that, the beast still hungered and began eating its own body, locked forever in a circle of eternal gluttony. Within Grangathor stirred the infinite power of an unborn cosmos, which began to form into the beings known as the Old Ones. Spurred into birth by the cloud and the energy within Grangathor, beings with barely a shape began carving out their domains of power in the Great Wurm's body. A contest of the fittest soon began, where the millions of gods were eaten or assimilated down to four. They are Yubb-Nashar and her Thousand Young, Rothar the Great Rage, Ungolar the Mad, and Y'thon the Corrupter. Each took their own quarter of Grangathor's body, carving out their own universe as they saw fit. Old Ones Yubb-Nashar began spreading her spawn across the galaxies, colonizing and warping the worlds into habitable homes for her next generation. Species after species found their civilizations at the peak of their power, crumble, and be replaced by another not long after. It was only after millennia that Yubb-Nashar saw her first true born child, the first of the Gods. Rothor found solace in his quiet rage, smashing sun into sun, black hole into black hole, until he found himself with a dead galaxy. In the wake of the void he wrought, he found himself wanting more, so he created his universe again and continued his rage. Life managed to rip itself out of the this chaotic womb, spawning the deadliest and toughest creatures in this ultimate survival of the fittest. Ungolar began experimenting with the laws and physics of reality, finding that it bent readily to his command. His realm contains fever dreams and insanity where no mortal could hope to understand. Gravity fluctuates, String Theory concerns yarn, and the Milky Way is good for your bones. Through only the luckiest of chance has any life, if it can be called that, has survived. As the other Old Ones began crafting their realities, Y'thon saw fit to merely watch and record what the others did. He would change one aspect of their reality, one gene in a creature, a slight nudge in the orbit of planets. Any individuals that catch his attention he brings back to his dimension, in order to study and shape to his will. Titan In time, stars grew, died, and formed new stars and planets. After countless millennia, the star Cyren was created as was the planet Earth. As with any potential life bearing planets, Yubb-Nashar sent her children to prepare it. Her spawn began the process of colonization, but the God of Man took interest in the creation. Instead of allowing a single minded vision of the planet, He split the temples into nine and placed a different avatar to govern the creation of a unique race.